


Cat Got Your Tongue

by Creepikat



Category: Free!
Genre: Crossover, Haruka/Makoto/Nagisa/Rei are spirit warriors, Kyoukai no Kanta AU, M/M, Makoto have a weird big embarassing kink, Nitori is a youmu, Rin is half youmu, The others are mentionned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepikat/pseuds/Creepikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Kyoukai no Kanata!AU/Haru, Mako, Rei and Nagisa are Spirit World Warriors/Rin, Nitori, Gou and Mikoshiba are youmus* </p><p>Something annoys Makoto a lot these last weeks. Something with soft ears and numerous fluffy tails. Something named Aiichiro Nitori. Or how can you handle your youmu friend when you have a terrible cat kink ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Got Your Tongue

Once again a fluffy tail brushed against his arm and Makoto had to do his best to not jump or wince. Near him, Nitori didn't seem to notice anything, talking to Nagisa and eating slowly and carefully his salmon sushi, one of his favourite. Not that he cared so much about him to write down every little things he liked, but Nitori always made these cute little mewls of pleasure when he ate fish, especially salmon.Cute little mewls almost as disturbing as his numerous tails who sweept the air perpetually. 

For the peoples who surely wondered what kind of thing Nitori was, he wasn't a cat, despite these characteristics. Nitori was a youmu, a spiritual creature who could take two kind of appearance. The first one was a rosetted silver cat with a thin frame but long fangs and crystal blue eyes, provided with two tails. The second was a boy, a little younger than him, with silver hair and piercing cyan pupils. He was actually pretty cute in all of his forms, which was rare for a youmu. And which was hard to endure for Makoto.

But the worst was in time like this, when Nitori was carefree or tired and didn't care about balancing his form. Still a young youmu, he had sometimes difficulties to change completely and ended up half human, half cat. And it was in times like this that Makoto really hated him and himself.

Because Makoto had a cat fetish.

Of course it wasn't Nitori's fault, he didn't know about Makoto's weird kink and if he did he won't do this on purpose. He was the really picture of innocence. But it still drove Makoto crazy when he walked around them with grey soft ears and cat tails. And his endearing personality didn't help him at all. 

« Is everything okay Tachibana-sempai ? »

Makoto just nodded with a nervous smile and Nitori blinked, uncertain, his fluffy ears lying a little. The brunette quickly turned his glare away, unable to handle so much cuteness. He never asked him to call him by his first name, he preferred to keep a cautious distance between them, trying to forget this stupid attraction. 

He couldn't deceive him by showing this embarrassing side of himself. Since Rin had returned he and the silver haired boy were on good terms, except for some argument when it was about defending Haru and Rin. But they got along well and Nitori had this kind of admiration for him who made him all flustered. If he was honest with himself he surely had a little crush on the boy. Or even a big one. Okay, no need to hide it he was sometimes full of desire for him. 

Cute, innocent Nitori, too pure to be stained by his weird kink and unwelcome intentions. That's why he couldn't try anything, even if he was dying to, even if he was pretty sure he hadn't been fond of everyone that much since Haru. He had to preserve him, even if it meant he had to renounce to love once more. 

That's why when another tail lay on his leg, he didn't show any emotions and merely pushed it away, ignoring Nitori's taken aback face. A cute taken aback face he had to admit it. Oh god...

 

oOo

Nitori wasn't stupid, at least he thought so. Makoto could do all the kind of gentle faces he had in his game, he couldn't make him believe that everything was okay. Since he had joined the team everybody had always been nice to him, even if they were spirit world warriors they were tolerant and didn't care about his nature. At first Makoto was genuinely kind with him. But it had changed in the last weeks, he had become nervous around him. Trying to act nicely, he still couldn't hide that Nitori disturbed him in a way. And it was even more obvious when he pushed him away, wincing at his contact and frowning when he looked at him. He hated it.

All his life he always felt like he was someone's nuisance. Maybe it was because his personality was far too bright and weird for the others, youmu and humans. Anyway, he hated to feel like he was annoying or a burden, even more since even Rin had recognized him as a good friend. If even his petulant sempai could support him, why the kind Makoto couldn't ? It confused and annoyed him, even more because he was trying to hide it behind hypocrites behaviors. 

Was it because he was a youmu ? He didn't seem to feel uneasy around Rin, Gou and Seijuro though. Was it because he was kind of strange ? Yet he was friends with Nagisa and everyone knew that the blond boy was closer to the madness than the strangeness sometimes. 

He was determined to resolve this problem, even if it could cost their relationship. At least he acted civil and polite, maybe he wouldn't bother acting kindly if Nitori raised the matter. But he preferred painful honesty than hypocrite gentleness. 

It was even worst since he had grown attached to the older boy. Makoto was kind of perfect in all the possible ways. Kind and reasonable, caring for everyone, reliable, strong. Even his flaws were lovely, his fear of haunted places and some kind of youmus were especially adorable. He still remembered the time Makoto clung on him because of a mischievous spirit. He had blushed at the contact, appreciating to see that even a big guy like him had his weaknesses. It was maybe since that day that he had developed a too much important affection toward him...

Affection who made the current situation even worse. But he couldn't let this going on just because he was afraid of being hurt.

That's why he cornered the brunette one evening, when they were cooking after a chase. An irascible and thirsty youmu had tried to drunk the school pool and it had driven Haruka crazy. The battle had been quite violent since the youmu wasn't a civilized or a nice one and half the water had ended up on the floor, flowing in all the directions. It had been a real mess, cleaning up the place had been tiring. That's why they all had met in Haru's house to take a break and share a relaxing diner. Makoto was curently making rice balls and cooking mackerel for comforting Haru. The latter had been sulking since his beloved pool had been spoiled by this youmu and the only way to make him forget about it was to give him tons of mackerel. 

Nitori approached silently, his footsteps always discreet due to his cat side, and asked him if he need any help. 

« When did you get here ? » Makoto jumped.

The rice ball he held in his hand slipped and crashed on the floor. Nitori immediatly felt guilty, it wasn't like this that he could make the brunette like him. Now that he thought about it was pretty normal that he felt annoyed by him if he kept on produce accidents. 

Quickly, he knelt and picked the spoiled food. Makoto had instinctively did the same and now they were on the floor, face to face, their hands brushing while they cleaned. 

« I'm so sorry, I always forget how silent I can be... »

Makoto shook his head and avoided his eyes.

« No that's okay, I'm used to this now. »

The silence that followed was almost painful, Nitori didn't know if he still could confront him about his awkward behaviors now that he messed up his cooking. Deciding to act nice until the other was calmed down, he throw the rice in the trash can.

« Sorry again, can I help you ? »

And here it was, the usual uneasy expression. Anyway he couldn't say no to some help when the others were outside and he needed to cook a lot of food quickly to feed the hungry team. Nitori grabbed some rice and took example on Makoto, kneading it before picking a piece of fish. 

When he saw some salmon, he couldn't help but salivate in anticipation. His tails danced in his back while he took it and sniffed it, his youmu instinct gaining the upper hand. And naturally he shamefully tasted it, stuffing the fresh tasty fish in his mouth. Mewling with contentment. 

A loud noise made his eyes widen and he turned them in Makoto direction. The older had brutally posed his knife on the kitchen counter and was now passing a nervous hand on his face, eyebrows furrowing with apparent anger.

« Could you...Could you not do this kind of things please ? » He asked, his voice filled with exasperation.

« Hum...Sorry, you're right it's not really polite to ate like this but you know, youmu instincts... » He apologized, contrite.

« Not this. Just...Could you stop shoving off your tails and ears and acting like a freaking cat ? »

It shocked Nitori, the annoyance he felt in his voice shocked him. But it was quickly replaced by his own annoyance.

« Well, sorry, it's my nature and I can hardly fight it. »

Makoto grumbled something and turned away from him. But Nitori wasn't going to let him escape like this. No, this was the straw that broke the camel's back and he couldn't run away anymore.

« What's your problem with me ? »

Nitori stood up in front of him, decided to confront him this time. 

« My problem ? » Makoto asked, visibly confused.

« Yes ! You're always uneasy around me ! You try to hide it behind your hypocrite gentle smiles but everytime I touch you or say anything to you, you look like I did something disgusting ! »

« What ?! I don't think you're disgusting at all ! It's just... »

« What is it ? »

Nobody said anything for a few seconds, the two of them inspiring deeply and staring at each other with a mix of confusion and anger.

« Is it...Is it because I'm a youmu ? Or is it because I'm annoying ? »

After a little time of reflexion, the other sighed.

« No. No Nitori it's not about this... »

« Then what ? What's wrong with me ? »

« Nothing at all, it's just me. »

At this phrase Nitori made a puzzled face, unsure of what was right to say. He didn't understand anything by now. Makoto was the problem, not him ? 

« What...What do you mean ? »

The older just shook his head, like he was trying to reason himself. He made a move to go back to the cooking but Nitori moved closer and grabbed his arm.

« What's your problem Makoto ? »

He gave a start and tried to escape from his hold but Nitori angrily tightened his fingers around his shirt's fabric.

« Let me go... »

He sensed panic in his voice but refused to yield now. He had enough of this, it was painful, even more when he cared so much about how Makoto saw him. 

« No, just tell me ! I'm so tired of feeling unwanted ! And I don't want you to pretend that everything's okay because it's not okay ! So what's going on ? »

« I have a big crush on you, surely due to my freakin cat kink that's what's going on ! »

oOo

It was the biggest silence he had ever experienced. Nitori was here, big blue blinking eyes and lips parting with disbelief. 

He wanted the floor to open and swallow him, he wanted to hide deep in this hole and stay in the darkness. Why did he cracked right now, just because Nitori was a little too much insisting ? Now he will see him like a disgusting pervert with weird fantasms. And he'll never take him seriously if somedays he try his chance and ask him out. He'll just believe that he want to satiate his fantasies. Which is partially true because if someday he date him it will be great to enjoy this form in some ways- and oh dear god what was he thinking ! He shouldn't think this way of Nitori, Nitori was...laughing ?

A giggle escaped from his mouth that he swiflty covered with his sleeve. He really tried to suppress it but he wasn't really good at this.

He should look really disapointed because Nitori patted his arm in a reassuring way.

« Sorry, I'm not laughing at you, well yes I'm laughing at you but not because of what you think. »

He took a really long inspiration before continuing, smiling with amusment. 

« You really was avoiding me because of this ? »

He needed a moment to be able to answer, surprised by the younger reaction.

« W...Well yes...I mean, it's kind of creepy, I didn't want you to discover it and...And think that I'm a perv... »

A hint of exasperation passed through his face and it seemed like he remembered something particulary unpleasant.

« Well, you're not the first to be attracted by my particularity. And you're the most respectuous of all so far. So, no, I'm not disgusted by your kink. I saw guys worse than you and who didn't bother to refrain themselves. »

Saying that he was taken aback would be weak. Not only Nitori wasn't horrified but it even made him laugh. Because he was...he was used to it...And the others had been worse than him...A little wave of anger and jealousy pierced his heart. If the pigs who had harassed the younger were around, he would have been able to beat them up and made them kneel in front of Nitori. 

« And this was the only reason why you were this awkward ? » The grey-haired boy asked cautiously.  
« ...Yes. I'm sorry if I made you feel rejected, I was just trying to not threaten myself. I really thought that I will lose my chances if I... »

He stopped himself before going further and embarrassing himself even more. 

« ...So you really have a crush on me ? »

Too late.

« Oh god... »

Face hidden in his palms, he didn't saw Nitori approaching and reaching his face. Slowly he made him lower his hands. His blush was almost as bright as his own but he had a brave sparkle in his eyes.

« Do you ? »

He owed him a honnest answer after all of this, even if he didn't want to confess anything right now, not after embarassing himself like this. But Nitori looked at him with these timid eyes and his tails flying through the air impatiently...

« Hum...Yes, I think so. »

He hardly encased without stumbling the radiant yet still shy smile which brighten up his face. And he encased even less the hug he received from Nitori. Clumsily, he passed his arms around him, trying to respond to the embrace despite his shocked state.

« Sorry, youmu instincts can be really impulsive. » He muttered against his chest, realizing how embarassing was his gesture.

Makoto hoped that the way he caressed his back was reassuring and encouraged him to keep going. It was pretty awkward. They started to fight over a tense situation and they ended up confessing in a tight embrace. Yep, pretty awkward. But still really delightful. 

« I'm relieved...Because I had this huge crush on you and I just thought that you hated me and that it would end up like with Ri...The last boy I fallen for. »

He didn't say anything but he knew. It always have been pretty obvious that Nitori had a soft spot for Rin, only the latter didn't seem to notice it. Makoto found it quite stupid to ignore the love from such a precious person, it was the kind of love everybody could desire and Rin just had disdain for it. But now he was grateful that Nitori was rejected because he seemed to be the new crush of Nitori and he wasn't complaining about it at all. 

« I share the feelings. » He said, thinking about Haru for who he had been lovesick for a lot of year before deciding to move on. 

« I guessed. And I like you a lot, I mean I don't say this because it's easy or because I want to please you. I really like you and I hope that... »

But a tail came to distract him from Nitori speech, undulating along his skin and affectionately brushing his hips. He almost forgot that he was hugging Nitori while he was in a really delicate state who could made this tender moment become embarassing at anytime. Though, the curiosity was stronger than the trouble and he was dying to touch these intriguing body's parts. 

« Can I... » He hesitated, not wanting to sound too interested.

Nitori raised curious pupils on him.

« Can I touch your...No forget about this. » He chickened up.

But the younger was smart enough to understand the request he didn't dared to express.

« Go ahead. » He said with a malicious smile, apparently pleased to see how flustered he could make Makoto.

The latter lay a hesitant hand on his ears and brushed carefully. The content humming it took from Nitori was the only thing he needed to continue. Slowly, his fingers made their way around the fluffy ear, caressing tenderly. Suddenly, he touched a sensitive point and the grey-haired boy emited a throat sound who resembled to a purr. Nitori had just purred. He could feel his own heart melting.

« Oh god...Please, just give me a second... » He begged, avoiding Nitori's questionning glare. 

His face illuminated with comprehension and he giggled in his hand before rubbing his head under Makoto's chin. Teasing him almost innocently the sly boy. 

« When you said kink I didn't think it was this strong. »

« I warned you. » The brunette weakly replied, blushing like a tomato.

« You're cute, it's going to be funny walking in this state around you. » 

Makoto sighed with despair. They had just cleared things and they weren't even sure of what they were and he was already using his weakness to drive him mad. 

« Nagisa's influence is really nasty on you. »

« Dare to say you don't like it. » He boldly answered, his face tinted with shyness despite his teasing words.

And after all he was right. Horribly right.


End file.
